


Making It A Thing

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Cliffhangers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""That doesn't fucking happen in real life, man," he whines, gesturing a hand to the TV. Matt follows his gaze to see the two main characters of the story bumping uglies against a wall. Well, almost bumping uglies. They were still undressing, panting and sweaty with the woman against the wall, tipping her head back and exposing her neck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It A Thing

Johnny curls himself into the corner of the cream loveseat, tucking his feet in under his butt. He sighs quietly, relaxing as he does so, his caramel eyes never leaving his phone. Matt turns his head and watches as Johnny types, his eyes flickering as he does so, thumbs tapping against the screen and making the incessant clacking that Apple seems to think is necessary for an onscreen keyboard. He shakes his head, lips curving into a smile as he looks back at the TV screen, shifting his hips up slightly to slide deeper into his seat.  
  
"Why'd you look at me like that?" Johnny asks, eyes still glued to the screen. Matt turns to look at him again, and watches his concentration face, lips slightly pouted and his brow furrowed.  
  
Matt grins, shrugging, causing him to slip slightly further, "Like what?", he's turned his attention back to the younger. He realises how much he enjoys sharing an apartment with his bassist, as he doesn't take up much room at all. Even on the two-seater, he's tucked into a little corner. Matt reckons he'd be able to fit Zacky in the gap between them. He has his little space in the fridge on each shelf, little space in their snack cupboard, only takes up one drawer in the bathroom. He's fantastic.  
  
Johnny's brow furrows further as he meets Matt's gaze momentarily, "Like you just did. With the wondrous eyes and charming smirk," Johnny over exaggerates, rolling his eyes and waving his phone around in an slightly exasperated manner, before fixing it back where it was, reattaching his pupils to the screen.  
  
Matt scoffs, shaking his head, "I was just seeing what you were sighing about, man,"  
  
Johnny nods slowly, mumbling something about getting comfortable. He's back to tapping his thumbs against the glass of his phone, and it's Matt's turn to roll his eyes. This is the one thing that irks him about Johnny, is that when Matt would like a conversation, about seventy percent of the time, he's more interested in his phone. So Matt asks about it. Johnny slurs a lazy response about Zacky going on a date and Matt couldn't care less, deciding to drop the topic and turn his attention back to the TV once again.  
  
When Johnny does look up from his phone approximately twenty minutes later, he tuts loudly, putting his phone down on the arm of the chair with a soft thump. Matt can't hide his amusement, eyes twinkling and voice giving him away when he tries to sound fed up.  
  
"What now, Jay?" he turns and faces the blonde, who is watching the TV screen intently. His eyes flick to Matt, and then back at the screen.  
  
"That doesn't fucking happen in real life, man," he whines, gesturing a hand to the TV. Matt follows his gaze to see the two main characters of the story bumping uglies against a wall. Well,  _almost_  bumping uglies. They were still undressing, panting and sweaty with the woman against the wall, tipping her head back and exposing her neck.  
  
"What, straight sex?" Matt asks, a slight chuckle playing on his voice.   
  
Johnny makes an unimpressed sound, poking Matt with his right foot, "No. The way they're doing it. Nobody fucking-... Nobody rips off clothes like that, man. Nobody has desperate, passionate sex against a wall. It's not a thing. It doesn't happen in real life."  
  
  
Matt frowns and watches the screen for a little while longer, letting the silence between them settle, "Maybe we should make it a thing."  
  
  
Johnny slowly turns his head to look at Matt, who laughs at how dramatic the younger is being. Matt pats Johnny's calf twice, shaking his head, telling him to chill. Johnny frowns slightly, and they both just end up turning their attention back to the TV. Or, appear to, at least. On the inside, both of them are thinking about it, how it'd be to actually go a little over the top with everything, exaggerating the need and the lust, making every noise they make even louder than it needs to be. Johnny considers this a lot more than he thinks is okay. Him and Matt have had sex before, and there's no harm in that. There's no escaping the fact that he finds the older extremely attractive, not to mention the fact that he wouldn't mind  _at all_  if Matt's dominance really showed, pinning him against a wall and fucking him senseless. It all sounds fantastic to Johnny.  
  
  
He's thinking he'll just get up and go jerk off to these thoughts instead of actually voicing them. He's already gotten up off the sofa lazily, heading towards his room, calling a goodnight. He doesn't really expect the TV to blip off, and for him to be spun around, slammed into the wall between the two bedrooms, large hands secured around his wrists, holding them either side of his head.   
  
  
Matt's lip is curled into a snarl, the left side of his lip lifting slightly higher than the right. His torso is pressed hard against Johnny's, a leg slipped between his, thigh brushing ever so gently against his crotch. He growls softly, a sound that induces goosebumps on every single inch of Johnny's body. He can't think of anything to say and can't quite remember how to speak, the only thing managing to be said is a husky whisper of  _"fuck"._

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
